


A Perfect Afternoon: The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

by SpiritMuse



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Minor cameos of other FFXV characters, Sexily eating a chocolate cake, coffee shop AU, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: It was his favourite time of the week. Ignis immediately felt himself relax as he sank down into the comfortable chair in the corner of the little coffee shop. It was a little out of the way, but that meant none of his coworkers were likely to find him here, and he valued that.And if that blonde, freckled barista was rather cute to look at, well, that was just a happy coincidence, really.





	A Perfect Afternoon: The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 4! D-day is upon us! The release of Episode Ignis! It's downloading as I post this...
> 
> Today's theme: Canon, what canon?
> 
> Hope you enjoy my sweet bit of AU! :)

It was his favourite time of the week. Ignis immediately felt himself relax as he sank down into the comfortable chair in the corner of the little coffee shop. It was a little out of the way, but that meant none of his coworkers were likely to find him here, and he valued that. 

Being the assistant to a young CEO was definitely a well-paying job, but it was also an extremely busy one, as said CEO had a habit of being lazy at times and leaving rather more of his paperwork to Ignis than he should have. Not to mention the board meetings with all the stubborn board members who still weren't quite willing to accept authority from such a young man.

So Ignis was glad to have at least one afternoon per week where he could work in a comfortable environment, without worry of being disturbed by some nuisance or another engaging in distasteful office politicking.

And if that blonde, freckled barista was rather cute to look at, well, that was just a happy coincidence, really.

Said blonde, freckled barista - whose name was Prompto, Ignis knew from his name tag - was currently standing by his table, removing the small cardboard "reserved" sign from its surface. They didn't actually take reservations - this sign was just for him. 

Ignis came here regularly and always took the same table in the corner to work at. One afternoon, some time ago, he'd found it already occupied, necessitating his move to a different, less ideal table. He'd been somewhat unhappy about it, expressing his annoyance at his bad luck to the barista in passing, though he'd made it clear he did not and could not blame the cafe for it. Nonetheless, the following week, he'd discovered the small sign on 'his' table.

"Hey there, nice to see you again," the barista said with a cheerful smile.

"Afternoon," Ignis replied, and couldn't help but briefly return the smile, before removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was a slight ache behind his eyes that he really hoped wouldn't develop into something worse.

"Had a rough day?" the barista asked concerned. Ignis gave a mirthless laugh.

"Try week," he sighed, before straightening up and replacing his glasses.

"Ouch," the barista said, his face twisting in sympathy.

"Well then," he continued more cheerfully, "Let me go get you a drink right away. We're developing a new recipe that I think you'll like. Unless you'd prefer to just have the usual?"

Ignis considered it for a moment.

"I think I'd prefer the usual," he said, "I'm afraid I'm not feeling particularly adventurous at the moment," he said with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Not a problem," the barista said, his bright smile undiminished, "gotta have your familiar creature comforts, right?"

"Indeed," Ignis smiled, and he already felt a lot better than he had a minute ago. "I... might like to try out your new concoction later though," he added just as the barista started turning away. The blond turned back and smiled, if possible, even brighter.

"Sure," he said, "Just let me know when you're up for it. Be right back!" And away he went, disappearing back behind the counter to prepare Ignis' coffee.

The smile lingered on Ignis' face as he pulled his laptop out of its bag and started setting up shop in his little corner. He still had a lot of emails to read and respond to, reports to read, reports to summarise for his boss, reports to write. 

From the corner of his eye he spotted movement and he looked up just in time to see the barista setting down a mug of coffee and a plate with a small slice of dark chocolate cheesecake.

"Here you go," the barista said, "Enjoy."

"I didn't order this," Ignis said, surprised. Normally he only had coffee, and he'd go through multiple mugs during the course of the afternoon. Only on occasion, when he felt like treating himself, did he order a slice of the cheesecake.

"It's on me. You looked like you could use it," the barista smiled. 

"Ah... thank you," Ignis stammered, the unexpected kindness taking him by surprise. He ignored the little flutter in his heart and nodded at the barista.

"You're welcome," the young man smiled, "and good luck," he added, an almost conspiratorial look on his face. Ignis snorted a laugh. 

"Thank you," he said again, and the barista left him to it. Ignis picked up the mug and blew on the surface of the liquid before carefully taking a sip. It was perfect, exactly the way he liked. As always. He put the mug down and looked at the unexpected cheesecake. Again there was a flutter in his heart, but he quashed it resolutely. It was just a nicety, an extra attention for being a regular customer, that was all. It didn't mean anything, the barista did those things for all the regulars.

Didn't he?

He took a bite of the chocolate cake, and his eyes fluttered closed. It was truly exquisite. The deep, dark chocolate... the rich, creamy ganache... it was simply perfect. Every time he had a piece he wondered why he didn't just order some every time. But if he did that, of course, it would become common and ordinary and lose much of its appeal as a special treat.

He took the time to finish the whole thing before he started work, taking the space to enjoy it fully, without distraction. He savoured every bite, and he made sure to lick every last trace of chocolate off his fork before setting it down. He looked over to the counter, and found the blond barista looking back at him. The moment they locked eyes, the blond started, turned away and busily started cleaning a glass. Ignis hadn't even had a chance to nod his thanks.

He shrugged off the strange moment and started on his work, feeling rather more energised than he had when he'd walked in.

He didn't progress as quickly as he would have liked, however. A lot of the emails asked questions he didn't know the answer to off the top of his head, necessitating extra research, slowing him down. 

When he had finally gotten through the lot of them, he pressed the screen of his laptop closed and sat back in the chair. He blinked and let his eyes relax and wander around the small cafe. It was cozy, with tables and chairs of different types cobbled together. Some were wooden straight backed chairs, others were stuffed comfortable chairs like his. There was even a leather sofa. All together, it made the little cafe feel almost like a large, eclectically furnished living room.

His eye fell on a young couple sitting at one of the tables near the window. The woman wore a rather spectacular ruffled white blouse, and light blonde hair tied up in an artfully messy topknot. The man wore an expensive looking cream coloured jacket, and had equally light blond hair falling down to his shoulders. Ignis would have guessed they were on a date, except their perfectly matching hair colours marked them as most likely being family.

The man said something Ignis couldn't quite hear, and the woman laughed a sparkling laugh in response. 

"Hey, taking a break?" 

Ignis looked up, startled. He'd been so preoccupied observing the well-dressed young couple he hadn't noticed the barista had approached him.

"They look nice, don't they?" the barista said, indicating the couple. Ignis nodded in agreement. 

"They're total sweethearts," the barista continued, "especially her. Brother and sister. They come by pretty regularly."

"I've never noticed them before," Ignis said.

"Oh, well, you wouldn't, they don't usually visit on Thursdays."

"Ah, I see."

"They're my second favorite customers," the barista said, smiling fondly.

"Oh?" Ignis said, his curiosity piqued, "Then who is your favourite?"

The barista looked at him with wide eyes before nervously looking away.

"I... Well..." he stuttered, "I-it's a secret." Ignis noticed his face was turning red.

"Anyway, is there anything I can do for you? Can I get you another mug?" the blond asked nervously. It was kind of adorable, really, and Ignis was momentarily tempted to prolong the moment, to pry and get at that secret answer.

But he decided against it, and it wasn't at all because he didn't really want to hear it when the answer turned out to be someone other than him. No, it was only because the poor man obviously didn't want to tell, and Ignis was a gentleman who respected that sort of thing.

"What was it you said earlier, about a new recipe?" Ignis asked instead.

"Starting to feel a bit more adventurous?" the barista smiled a smile that looked just a little bit relieved.

"I suppose I am," Ignis smiled back at him, and everything was easy between them again.

"Give me a minute and I'll bring it for you."

Ignis leaned his head back against the back of the chair - there was a reason he always chose this one despite it not being the most ergonomic to work on - and closed his eyes, giving them a rest while he waited.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up to see the barista setting a mug down in front of him.

"Here you go," he said, "give it a try."

Ignis picked up the mug and brought it closer, breathing in the scent emanating from the coffee. It smelled promising. Carefully, he took a sip, letting the hot liquid roll around in his mouth, trying to get as much of the flavour as he could. The first thing he noticed was that it was slightly sweet, but not overly so. But that other flavour... what was it, exactly? It tasted a lot like...

"Is that... cardamom?" he asked hesitantly.

"It is!" the barista grinned, surprised, "You know your spices."

Ignis smiled, his heart fluttering a little at the compliment. 

"I suppose I do," he said, "It's not one I would ever have thought to add to coffee, though."

"Yeah, me neither," the barista said, "I don't know where the boss got the idea from, I think she said it was something exotic, but it's interesting, right?"

"Very," Ignis agreed, and took another sip.

"Yeah, totally. I mean, even making it. We actually mix the ground cardamom right in with the coffee grounds before we start to make the coffee. Then we use-" the barista seemed to catch himself then, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're not interested in all the technical talk," he said sheepishly.

"No, actually, I'm quite interested in the process," Ignis said.

Particularly, he loved seeing the joyful gleam the barista had in his eyes when he talked about it.

"Really?" the barista said, "Uh, well, okay. So we use a cafetière to make it, because it allows the flavour to come out better," he said excitedly, "but you do have to be vigilant with those because it's very time critical, if you leave it too long it'll ruin the coffee."

"Sounds like a bit of an exact science," Ignis said.

"Heh, it kinda is, but so worth it if you do it right," the barista grinned as Ignis took another sip of coffee, trying to determine what else was in there besides the cardamom.

"There's almond in here too?" he asked.

"Right again!" the barista exclaimed, "Cardamom and almond syrup. Man, you really are good at this," he grinned.

"Ah, that explains the slight sweetness as well," Ignis said, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered yet again. 

"Not much gets by you, does it?" the barista smiled.

Ignis returned the smile as he took another sip. Their short chats were always so easy and pleasant, and they'd built up such a comfortable rapport over the months. Yet they barely knew each other's names. Maybe it was time to change that?

"You know, it occurred to me the other day," Ignis ventured, trying to suppress his sudden nervousness, "In all the time I've been coming here, I don't think we've ever been formally introduced, have we?"

"Yeah, you're right," the barista said, "I mean, you probably know my name since it's right there on my badge, but I don't think you ever gave me yours."

"Well then, in that case, I'm Ignis Scientia," Ignis held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

The barista smiled as he shook Ignis' hand, "Prompto Argentum, nice you meet you too, mr. Scientia."

"Oh please, Ignis," Ignis said, "all my coworkers call me mr. Scientia, I can't stand it." He hadn't meant to add that last part, but it was true nonetheless.

Prompto chuckled. "Alright then, Ignis. And you can call me Prompto."

"Prompto," Ignis said with a smile, inclining his head slightly.

"It's so nice to know your name, finally. So much better than having to refer to you as just 'hot glasses guy'," Prompto grinned. Ignis nearly choked on his coffee.

"Hot glasses guy?" he sputtered.

"What, can't a guy notice another guy's good looks?" Prompto said with a wink.

"I suppose..." Ignis felt a blush rising to his cheeks and he had to avert his eyes. Damn, since when was he _shy_? He'd always been confident in his looks, taking compliments (and insults) in his stride. But this was different. This was _him_ saying these things. These blatantly _flirty_ things.

What if he meant it? 

Ignis beat that thought down as soon as it reared its head - surely that couldn't be the case. It was all probably just part of making nice to keep up the relationship with a regular customer, no more than that.

"Anyway, so what's the final verdict?" Prompto's voice interrupted his musings.

"On what?" Ignis asked, having quite lost track of the conversation.

"On the cardamom coffee," Prompto clarified with an easy smile.

"Ah, yes, of course." Ignis took another sip from the mug, both to reassess the flavour and give himself time to get his thoughts back in order. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I do rather like it. The cardamom gives a unique flavour, that's complemented well by the almond. If you do end up making this a regular part of your menu I daresay it might just become one of my new favourites."

"Wow," Prompto said, "Well, I guess if it's got your seal of approval, we'll have to seriously consider it!"

"You value my opinion that highly?"

"Uh, yeah!" Prompto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You know about as much about coffee as anyone here. Of course your opinion matters."

"I'm flattered that you think so," Ignis said. 

"Hey, just telling the truth," Prompto grinned, and Gods Ignis could get lost in that smile.

"I suppose I'd better get back to work," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Break time's over, huh?"

"Indeed. No rest for the weary," he said.

"I'll let you get to it, then," Prompto said. "Let me know if you need anything!" And away he went.

Ignis went back to work, pulling a few paper files out of his bag and spreading them out on the table. Reading reports, summarising reports for his boss, working out meeting minutes, it was all rather standard work, though there was a lot of it to get through today. The company was extending feelers for a possible merger, and it meant a lot of extra work.

Ignis went through it all thoroughly, if not quickly, occasionally sipping the cardamom coffee the barista had left him. It really was good. Regardless, when he ran out he ordered his regular coffee again. Prompto would probably bring him another cardamom if he asked, but Ignis was loath to order anything not actually on the menu.

When he finally decided he was finished for the day, leaning back in the chair with a great sigh, he realised the cafe was suspiciously quiet. He looked around to find all the tables empty and clean, the only other person there the barista - _Prompto_ , he reminded himself - behind the counter, cleaning up the glasses and mugs. 

He glanced at the clock, and was shocked to find it significantly past closing time.

"Heya," Prompto smiled when he spotted him looking.

"My deepest apologies, I had no idea of the time," Ignis scrambled to apologise. 

"It's cool, don't worry about it," Prompto responded breezily, "You were so focused I didn't want to disturb you."

"You should have, I'd hate to keep you here after hours," Ignis insisted.

"You're not, I'm usually here until at least this late anyway, takes time to clean up and prepare for tomorrow morning."

"Ah, of course," Ignis said. He should have realised that.

"Don't worry, I would have kicked you out if it was really time for me to leave. Not even my favorite customer could overrule end of shift," he laughed.

Ignis felt a sudden warmth in his chest at the words. Was it really true, though? Or was he just saying that because Ignis was the only one left?

"I thought it was a secret?" he said.

"Oh, well, I, uh..." Prompto stuttered, "I just didn't want to say anything in front of the other customers, you know," he grinned maybe a bit too brightly.

"But, you know, I mean it," he continued more quietly, "You're quiet, polite, never cause trouble, and even when you do complain you're nice about it. If only all customers were like that," he smiled lopsidedly.

"I suppose..." Ignis felt his face grow warm again at the compliments. What was wrong with him today? It was so unlike him to be so affected by comments like that. Although, they didn't usually come from a certain gorgeous young blond he would never admit he might have a bit of a crush on.

"Mind if I sit down?" said gorgeous young blond asked, somehow suddenly having appeared at his table.

"Go ahead, it's your cafe," Ignis said automatically, trying to will his blush to go away.

"It's your table," Prompto replied as he sat.

"So it is," Ignis said, wondering just what the blond was up to. He'd spent a lot of time at Ignis table in the past, chatting about this or that, but he'd never asked to sit down before.

"Ok, so," Prompto began, suddenly looking incredibly nervous, "I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I, uh," Prompto hesitated. He fidgeted in his chair.

"Go on?" Ignis said, trying to encourage him.

"OK, uh, so, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, actually, cause you're like, super hot, and I really like you, and uh," he took a deep breath.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out.

Ignis' brain ground to a complete halt even as he felt his heart leap and run circles through his stomach. This was the absolute last thing he'd ever expected the young man to ask, so sure had he been that he couldn't possibly be interested. 

But he had.

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again without a sound. He couldn't quite manage to make his voice work.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, of course you don't want to," Prompto started babbling nervously, obviously unnerved by his lack of response.

Ignis shook his head. "No, I..." he managed quietly, "I..." Dammit, but he couldn't find the words. So instead, he leaned forward to gently press his lips against Prompto's. They were warm and soft and utterly exquisite.

The kiss only lasted a moment and when he pulled back, Prompto looked as stunned as he'd felt.

"So, uh, that was a yes then?" he said in wonderment.

"Yes," Ignis replied breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I... You caught me off guard." He let out a nervous laugh. "I never expected that you'd be interested in a stuffy suit like me."

"Dude," Prompto looked almost insulted, "You're totally not stuffy. You're like, amazing, and brilliant and a really nice guy. Not to mention totally hot," he said earnestly, "Really, you're the one who's not supposed to be interested in a stupid freckled freak like me." 

"No, you're the one who's amazing," Ignis said immediately, "You're funny, and kind, and you have a smile that lights up the room. And I like your freckles, they're beautiful. You're beautiful. I'd like to-" he cut himself off before he could say something far too forward. 

"You'd... like to what?" Prompto said, even as he was blushing and squirming in his seat under the praise. Clearly his curiosity won out over his sudden shyness. Ignis felt his own face heat up as he stared down at the table intently.

"I'd like to kiss them all," he said quietly.

Prompto squeaked, and when Ignis finally looked up he was bright red and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ignis said, "That was far too forward of me."

Prompto opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally seemed to find his voice again.

"Dude," he said, "Everyone knows you're supposed to ask a guy out on a date first before you offer to kiss his freckles."

It sounded so perfectly faux offended that Ignis couldn't help but laugh. He was happy to see Prompto grinning as well.

"Well, then, my dear Prompto," Ignis said, "Would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you out on a date?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
